1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool displaying device and, more particularly, to a device for displaying a combination wrench, spanner, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrenches, spanners, etc, are often displayed behind windowpanes or packaged and thus cannot attract the buyers as the buyers cannot touch them. The present invention is intended to provide a displaying device to solve this problem.